Horror Is In Her Soul
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Wizards, Witch's, werewolf's and vampires are real. So why not demons and other evil things? Something very powerful goes to Hogwarts and the students start to die. This can change the war that is about to come. Its it going to turn or the better or the worsted?
1. The New Girl

_**This story is a Harry Potter one but its back in the Marauders time. This is about a girl who comes to the school. She has a great power but she doesn't know how to use it. If in the wrong hands she could rule the world. This is going to take place in their third Year. I don't own anything. **_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

_**No One's POV**_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. The winter holiday just started and there wasn't a lot of students staying.

He was reading the letter for the hundredth time. One of his old friends need his help but he had a lot on his plate as it was.

But now they wanted him to look after the one thing that they loved more then their own lives. Their baby girl Blair.

What they told him he wasn't sure if he would want her at the school. What they were was something you shouldn't go up against.

But they did save his life when he went to the states. Then he dipped his quill in the ink and started to write back to Zero and his wife Cleo.

_**Zero's POV**_

I was reading the letter that my old friend Dumbledore wrote back. Cleo was reading it over my shoulder.

"I'm glad that he agreed to take in little Blair."

He smiled up at the love of his life.

"Me to my love."

Blair is the only child we could have. Cause our love is forbidden.

But war is knocking on our door and I didn't want my child to get hurt.

"When do we take her?"

Cleo said and her voice had sadness in it. She didn't want to let her go and so did I.

But it was the only way for her to live. After the war we will go and get her back. "We take her in the morning. The sooner she is safe, the sooner we can get this war over with. And we can get her."

I said and she sat in my lap and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

Then we pulled back cause we hear them running towards the house. Cleo ran to Blair's room and I was right behind her.

As we got to the room the front door was blown away. Cleo had Blair in her arms and we ran out the back door.

Blair's bloodred eyes were locked on mine as we ran. The fear in her eyes made me mad.

They made my baby scared and now I want to do is kill them all. As we ran a few yards from the house.

They were around us. Cleo was growling as she past me our daughter.

"Get her out of here Zero! I hold them off the best I can! If I get away I meet you at the place!"

She said and I looked at her.

"I love you Cleo."

I said as I got ready to jump.

"Blair baby I love you and know matter what happens know that I love you and proud of you no matter what."

Blair looked at her.

"I love you to mother."

Blair said.

"Take care of our baby."

Then I jumped and the last thing I saw was her transforming as she ran. But something was on my back when I jumped.

I couldn't go all the way. As we came out I threw Blair away from me.

The demon sank its fangs in to my shoulder.

_**Blair's POV**_

Father threw me and I landed on my feet. The demon sank its fangs into his shoulder.

"FATHER! !"

I yelled.

"Stay back!"

He yelled as he got it off him. I watched in horror as they fought.

I wanted to help him but I didn't know what I could do. Father was hurt and the demon was getting me.

I could feel something in me tears were falling from my eyes. But the tears were blood. After that I don't remember what happened. When I opened my eyes father was above me calling my name.

"Blair baby can you hear me?"

I nodded my head. Then he got me to my feet.

"We need to keep going before more finds us."

He said. I saw a lot of blood.

"Don't worry about me baby girl."

Then he picked me up and he jumped again. We were standing in front of a huge gate.

Father put me down and he leaned on me. He was losing to much blood.

There was something around the gate but when I put my hand on it. It was gone and I helped my father up to the castle.

As we got to the door someone was coming down them. He had a silver beard. "Zero are you ok?"

He said to my father. I looked at him the back at the man.

"Yes Dumbledore."

He said in a low voice.

"Follow me and we can get you cleaned up."

He said to me with a smile. I nodded and followed him.

Once we got to the place we needed to get a lady came out and stared to heal him. I didn't have time to look at my self.

I had more blood on me then I thought. I took off some of my clothes. I had gashes all over my body.

But they were slowly healing. Father was looking at me, then the lady looked over her and she screamed a little.

The man named Dumbledore looked over at me.

"Are you ok my dear?"

He said as he walked over to me.

"Yes I don't remember how I got them."

I said.

"You really don't know what happened?"

I looked at my father.

"No I don't."

I said to him.

"Its better then you don't know. I don't want you to try and remember. You might not be able to control it."

I don't understand what he is saying. I knew I had powers but they wanted me to be a normal girl.

"I wont if that will make you happy."

I said and he smiled back. I sat on the bed next to him.

When the lady was done with father she came over to me but my wounds were healed. She looked me over then left us.

"When are we going back to help mom?"

I said. He looked at me.

"I'm going to leave now but you are going to stay here."

He said as he got up and left. I got up and ran after him.

But when I got to the main hall he was gone. I was about to go out the huge doors when Dumbledore spoke.

"Blair you need to stay. They wanted you to stay safe so they don't have to worry about you. When everything is better they well come back and get you."

I didn't know that I was in the way.

"Oh. . . .ok. . . .what am I going to do?"

I said as we walked to his office.

"I don't know. You could take a few classes if you like. Or just rome around. We have a huge library."

He said I nodded.

"I don't know if you would like to stay in one of the school houses or have a old classroom for a room."

He said.

"I take a classroom."

I said in a low voice. Then he showed me to a room that I could have.

I started to clean it and put a bathroom in it. Once I was down I pulled out a bed and other things from my back pack that my mother gave me.

I looked like my room back home. As I laid down on my bed I looked out of the window.

The moon was about to be full in the next few days. Then I started to fall asleep.

The next few days I couldn't sleep or eat. But I was bored so I got up and left the room.

The halls were empty as I walked down halls. I saw a group of boys walking ahead of me.

There was four of them. A short blonde boy.

Then a tall one with messed up jet black hair and he had glasses on. The next to him was another tall guy with jet black hair.

Then at the end of them was a sandy blonde boy. He had his face turned a little and I saw he had a few scars down his face.

Then he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey Remus why did you stop?"

Said the one with the messed up hair. But when Remus didn't say anything they all turned and look to see what he was looking at.

"Who is she?"

Said the one in the middle of the to guys. He had grey eyes.

"I don't know but I never seen her before."

Said Remus his voice was low but I could still hear them.

"I think she is new?"

Said the one in the glasses.

"Oi you who are you?"

Said the one with the grey eyes. I just turned my back on them.

"Hey wait I'm talking to you!"

I heard him yell. They cart up with me and got in front of me.

I didn't say anything.

"Who are you?"

He said again.

"Does it really matter?"

I said. Remus was looking at me.

I could feel my face turning red.

"It does matter."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know who you are."

I said back to him.

"Why are your eyes red?"

Said the short one.

"That's fair we tell you who we are then you tell us who you are."

I nodded.

"I'm James Potter. These are my friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

He said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blair Yuki Crimson. And my eyes been this red since I was born. Do you have a problem with them?"

I said in a deadly voice. Peter whimpered and moved behind Sirius.

"So are you new or something and were are you from?"

Said James.

"I'm new and from the states."

I said as I walked past them. They followed me.

"Why are you here?"

Sirius said. He was pissing me off.

"I don't know they just dropped me off a few days ago."

I said. So now I was the new girl and they wanted to know why I was here.

This is going to be a long day. . . .


	2. Rage Is Her Power

_**Chapter 2: Rage Is Her Power**_

_**Blair's POV**_

The boys wouldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want?"

I said to them.

"We just want to know what you are really doing here."

Sirius said.

"I told you my father dropped me off."

I said.

"Will which house are you in?"

James said. I let out a some air.

"I'm not in a house."

I said as I walked into the great hall. There was four table.

"So were are you going to sit at?"

Remus said to me.

"I don't know."

I said standing there feeling stupid. I didn't know were I should sit.

"You can sit with us."

Remus said as he smiled at me.

"Ok."

I said as I followed him to their table. I sat next to Remus and started to eat.

I got done before them.

"So what classes are you talking?"

James said. I turn my red eyes to his.

"I don't know. Dumbledore said I could if I liked."

I said not sure if I was aloud to say that or not.

"Do you even have a wand?"

Sirius said. He was really starting to piss me off.

"No and why would I?"

I said back at him.

"With out a wand you cant take a lot of classes."

James said in a nice tone.

"Yeah but I might not even take anything."

I said as I got up. I couldn't stay here its to bright.

"Were do you sleep at?"

Remus said as they followed me back to my room.

"In a old classroom."

I said. As I walked in and let them in.

"Why are the windows painted black?"

James said.

"I don't like bright places."

I said as I sat on the bed. They sat around my room, looking around it.

"So why is there so few people around here?"

I asked them.

"It's the winter holiday. Most of the students go home."

James said.

"So how old are you?"

Peter asked me.

"I'm 13 why?"

I said.

"If you started the same year as us you would in your third year."

Remus said. I didn't know what he was talking about.

But I just nodded my head.

"So what are you into?"

Sirius said to me.

"What are you talking about?"

I said to him.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

He said slowly like I was stupid or something.

"I like to work out, read, swim, anything out side, dance and sleep."

I said and he rolled his eyes.

"A girl that likes to work out."

He laughed and soon his friends started to laugh with him. Besides Remus, he must the sweet one out of them.

I waited for them to stop laughing.

"You think its funny or you don't believe that a girl can do want every a guy can?"

I asked him.

"Both."

He said as he started to laugh more. I got off my huge bed and walked over to him.

He was sitting on my oak desk. It weighted a lot plus him on it.

He watched me as I walked over and picked up the desk with him still on it. I had him and the desk over my head.

When I put it down his face was pale.

"You used magic."

He said as he got off. I tilted my head.

"Magic isn't real."

I said to him. Now they were looking at me weird.

"You must have some Magic in you if not then you wouldn't be able to be here."

Remus said to me nicely.

"I might but I don't know. My parents wanted me to be normal."

I said and now Sirius was laughing harder then every. I let my emotions take over me.

I was just looking at him and he went flying in to the wall hard. The others were looking at me.

"Wow she does have Magic."

James said.

"Get. Out. Now."

I said in a dark voice. I was shaking with rage.

They got up and ran out of my room. I made the door slam shut with out even walking to the door.

Now I was starting to freak out. I was doing stuff with my mind and the worst part is I don't know how to stop it.

Things started to shack and I started to see red and taste blood. Then I blacked out. . . .

When I came to I was on the floor? No wait I was on the ceiling.

Looking down at my bed I was freaking out more. Cause I didn't know how to get down.

But then I just fell and landed on the bed. I just laid there to scared to move or even open my eyes.

Even when I stomach started to growl I didn't move. I didn't trust my self to leave this room.

I didn't want to hurt anyone, even if they did piss me off. If it wasn't for that boy Sirius I wouldn't be scared to leave.

It was him that made me do this. But I need to calm down and think about what I was feeling.

So I know not to let it happen again. Once I thought about it I opened my eyes.

If I don't get mad then nothing will happen. So all I have to do is stay away from Sirius and I will go back to normal.

I got up and took a shower then went to go and eat. As I walked in there was a few people there.

I sat at the same table and started to eat. When they came in I got up and was leaving. But Remus stepped in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

He said to me. I looked at him.

"Yea I just have to stay away from your friend."

I said.

"Which friend?"

He said as he walked back out of the great hall with me.

"Sirius."

I said as we walked out of the front doors. It was lightly snowing as we walked on the grounds.

"Why?"

He said after a while of walking.

"Cause if he keeps pissing me off. Something bad will happen."

I said as we sat by the lake. He melted the snow before we sat down.

"What will happen?"

He said as he looked at me.

"I don't know but I wont be good. What you saw wasn't even the tip. But then again I have no idea what I can do."

I said in a very low voice. He put his arm around me.

I looked at him.

"I know Sirius can be a ass sometimes. But he is really a good guy after you get to know him."

Remus said as I moved closer to him. I was starting to get cold.

But before I could say anything his friends came over.

"We been looking for you Remus."

James said as Remus removed his arm from me. Sirius was looking at Remus then me.

I didn't even bother to look at him. I pulled up my knees, put my head on them then wrapped my arms around them.

"So what are you two doing?"

Sirius said. I didn't say anything to him.

"We were just talking Sirius."

Remus said but Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him and I had to take a few deep breathes to calm my self down.

If I get mad something bad is going to happen. I couldn't live with my self if I hurt Remus.

"Sirius that's all we did."

There was something in his voice I didn't understand. I never been around other people besides my parents.

So I don't understand people my own age. I wasn't listening to them fighting.

But then my name came up.

"Sirius you don't know what your talking about."

Remus was on his feet and so was Sirius. They had there wands out pointing at each other.

I got up and got in between them.

"Stop it."

I said.

"MOVE!"

Sirius snarled at me.

"Don't you snarl at her!"

Remus snarled at him. I had my back towards Remus.

As I looked into Sirius eyes I could see blackness in him.

"You come from a evil family. I don't know why Remus has a friend like you."

I said in a low voice. Sirius's grey eyes got wide.

But that just pissed him off more.

"That might be true but at lest I'm not a freak or a monster!"

He said. I knew I was different and I was pissed off now.

I could feel wind blowing around me. Cause my hair was blowing hard.

Like before I could see red, I was shacking I think and started to taste blood again. Sirius started to move back and I followed him.

"I might be different but I can see your black soul. You will hurt your friends. You are just like your family."

I said.

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FAMILY."

Sirius yelled.

"Then proof it."

I said then I turned and walked back to the castle. . . . . .


	3. The Dream That Came True

_**Chapter 3: The Dream That Came True **_

_**Blair's POV**_

As I walked back to the castle something hit me. I got the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I had this feeling once before. It was the night be for dad took me here.

I had a dream about everything that happened. Mom putting me to bed and making sure I had the bag she had for me with me.

A few minutes after I fell asleep mother came in and woke me up. She picked me up and I grabbed the bag at the same time.

Then father came and they ran out the back door. We didn't get far and mom gave me to dad.

Telling him to take me and ran. While she hold them off.

The last time I saw her she was changing then father jumped. The demon that grabbed father and jumped with us.

Him throwing me and him getting hurt. After that I woke up and the next day it happened.

I had that same felling like that night when I had that dream. But this time it felt different like if I dream again something way worst was going to happen.

If I see it in my dreams it might happen again. I went to my room and pulled out my sketch book and started to draw.

I could stay up drawing for days. Mom use to get mad at me for that.

The longest I stayed up was a week. But now that I don't have her around I could stay up longer.

So I started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing till I was done.

My face turned red when I recognized who I drew. It was Remus the first time we saw each other.

There was something about him that I liked. But I have no idea why.

I flipped the page and started again. After a few hours I filed up my sketch book with nothing but Remus.

As I rubbed my eyes I got up and headed for dinner. The boys were there I sat at the end of the table.

As I ate I got the feeling someone looking at me. I turned my head and saw Remus looking at me.

I knew my face turn red as I looked away. My eyes started to droop so I got up and started back to my room.

I popped a few caffeine pills to help me. Then I started to work out. . . .

_**Seven Day's Later **_

Its been a week since I slept. I was in the shower and the feeling was getting worst.

It was Christmas eve. And I don't think I was going to make it.

I ran out of my pills a few days ago. So I was fighting to stay awake.

I was sitting in the great hall slowly drinking my sixths cup of coffee. When Remus sat in front of me.

"You don't look so good love."

He said. I looked up at him.

"I know."

I said back in a tired voice.

"Have you been sleeping?"

He asked me. It took me a while before speaking.

I didn't know if I should tell him or not.

"I haven't slept since last week."

I said back to him as I poured my self another cup of coffee.

"Will if you stop drinking coffee then maybe you can sleep."

He said as he tried not to laugh. I smiled at him.

"I know that but I cant fall asleep."

I said to him. The smile that was on his face fell.

"Why not?"

He said but then his friends came over. Sirius looked at me.

"Wow Blair you don't look good. Have you been sleeping?"

He said in a nice voice.

"No she hasn't slept since last week."

Remus before I could. James looked at me.

"Why not?"

He said to me.

"I have my reasons why I don't want to sleep."

I said as I reached over to get another pot of coffee that was next to Peter.

"How much coffee are you planning on drinking?"

Peter asked me.

"I don't know. But I need a lot of it."

I said as I drank more.

"Why?"

Sirius said.

"It has to last me till lunch. Then I shall drink more. The only bad thing is I cant get anything more till the next day."

I said as ran my hand threw my long dark purple hair.

"Why don't you just go down to the kitchen and get a thing of coffee for the night?"

Sirius said. I looked at him.

"I don't know were the kitchen is."

I said as I looked at him. He smiled at him.

But it was a crooked.

"If you like I can take you there. But you have to give me a kiss first."

I couldn't help my self but to smile at him.

"Why would I kiss you? Just so you can show me the way to the kitchen."

I said back to him. Now I was smiling back at him.

"Just one kiss and I show you right now."

He said as he moved closer to me. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

The darkness in his soul was started to fade. He moved his head closer to mine.

I saw Remus's face at the corner of my eye. He didn't like it that Sirius was this close and wanting me to kiss him.

"I can take you and you don't have to kiss me."

Remus said in a low voice.

"Thank you Remus."

I said as I got up and Sirius didn't look to happy but he followed us. Remus and his friends showed me how to get into the kitchen.

As we walked in little things came up to us.

"Masters welcome back. What can we get you?"

Said one of the little things in a squeaky voice.

"Our friend here would like a big thing of coffee that she came take back to her room."

Said Sirius.

"What kind of coffee does the miss would like?"

Said the same one. I smiled at him.

"What ever is the strongest. Something that can keep me up."

I said to him.

"We got that miss. But it will take us a while to make it. If you like we can bring it to your room when it is done."

He said.

"That would be nice thank you so much."

I said and then they squeaked with delight. The guys asked for some food to go. Then we left the warm kitchen. The castle was very drafty.

I started to shiver and then someone put something over my shoulders. I looked to see Remus putting his cloak around my shoulders.

"Thanks Remus."

I said in a low voice.

"Your welcome."

He said back.

"Blair why don't you have any thing warm?"

James asked me.

"I didn't know it would be so cold here."

I said but I wasn't the one that packed the bag. My mother packed it and I didn't think she knew it was going to be cold here.

"Will you could buy some. I think we can get you something in Hogsmeade. The Gladrags Wizardwear have a lot of things."

James said but I stopped.

"Whats wrong?"

Remus said to me as he saw me stop.

"I don't have any money. I be fine if I just stay in my room. Most of the time."

I said as I started to walk.

"Really you come to school with no money?"

Sirius said. I know he was trying to be nice.

"I didn't know I was coming till. . .never mind."

I said as I took of Remus's cloak and gave it back to him.

"I'm just going to go back to my room. Thanks for showing me were the kitchen was."

Then I turned a corner and ran back to my room.

_**The Marauders POV**_

She handed Remus back his cloak said thank you and left them standing there watching her. Run down the corridor then out of sight.

"Hey guys. I know we just meant Blair. I think we should get her something for Christmas. I don't think she is going to get anything. And she does need some warm clothes."

James said to them. They nodded and headed for the Witch's Hump. . . .

When they got back they wrapped Blair's gifts. Then asked one of the house elf's if they can take them and put them on Blair's bed in the morning.

Then they went back to the common room. They sat around the fire.

"I wonder why she is staying up for?"

Remus said. He started to worry about her.

There was something about her that he couldn't get her out of his thoughts.

"I don't know mate but we might find out soon. I asked the elf to give her something that will help her sleep."

Sirius said. Remus didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Will I hope she gets some sleep tonight."

He said. Then they started to get hungry.

"Hey lets go down to the kitchen to get something to eat."

James said and the got his old invisibility cloak and they left the common room. As they walked they heard someone screaming.

But they couldn't make out what it they were screaming about. So they slowly made their way down a corridor.

They saw a teacher laying on the ground with blood on the wall from were he must have hit and slide down it.

They looked at each other then started to walk again. The more they walked the more damage they saw.

Then they heard a very load BOOM, BOOM, BOOM as they got closer to the main hall. They looked over the side of the rail.

To see Blair running at the door and ramming it with her shoulder. So hard that the great wooden doors shook hard.

Then she would ran back as far as she could go then do it again. . . . .

_**Blair's POV**_

When I got back to my room there was the coffee. I drank most of it and that's when it hit me.

My head started to spine then the next thing I remember was. Me laying on the bed and falling asleep.

Then the nightmare started. I was standing on a battle field full of body's and blood.

Mother was in the middle of the enemy. She was badly hurt and blood pouring out of her wounds.

She was alone and she need help.

_Were was father?_

I thought to my self. As I tried to move towards her my body wouldn't move.

I wanted to yell but my voice was stuck in my throat. Then her crimson eyes, my eyes fell on to me.

Like she knew I was there. She smiled at me like she has been waiting for me. Then they moved so fast that I didn't see were the blade came from. When I blinked there was about 50 blade in her body and blood pouring out of her mouth.

I jerked awake. I was covered in a cold sweat.

I had to get back home. Before she dies.

As I jumped out of bed I summon my weapon. Then ran out of my room heading for the main hall.

Something was coming off my skin and I could taste blood. Then a teacher came out.

"Stop!"

He said as he pointed his wand at me. But I just waved my hand and he went flying into the wall.

I didn't stop to see if he was ok or not. As I ran I could smell his blood.

If my mother wasn't in danger I would have not hurt him. As I ran the stuff that was coming off my skin flew off and hit the walls.

All the way to the main hall was damaged. But I didn't stop I just ran and jumped off the railing from the first floor.

I landed and ran towards the lock doors. Running as fast as I can I hit the doors with my shoulder.

They shook but they wouldn't open. So I went as far back as I could go and ran at them again and again and again and again and again and again.

Over and over I ran and hit the doors. They were started to loosen.

But then his voice came from behind me.

"Blair you need to stop this."

Dumbledore said in his low voice.

"She needs me before its to late!"

I yelled as I hit the doors once more.

"Who needs you?"

He said to me.

"My mother! She's going to die if I don't go to her!"

I said as I turned around to look at him. He took a step back. I didn't know what he saw when he looked at me.

"How do you know she's going to die?"

I didn't have time for this.

"Does it really matter! I don't have time for this. I need to go, I don't know how long I have before they kill her!"

I snarled at him. He smiled at me and it was pissing me off.

"I don't have time to sit and talk about this! The longer I'm here the closer she is of dying!"

I yelled.

"But how do you know she's going to die."

He said again.

"I had a dream about it."

I said as I turned back to the door.

"Dreams aren't real."

He said and I let out a inhuman howl of rage. I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Cause I could see black and purple flames spinning around me.

"The last time I had a dream I came here. My father was hurt and my mother stayed behind to make sure he had enough time to get me away."

I said with rage in every word I spoke.

"They brought you here to make sure nothing bad happens to you. If I let you leave then I would be a bad friend."

He said back. I could feel my hair flying around me with the flames.

"If she dies then my father then want the hell am I going to do? They are the only family I have left."

I growled at him. Then something came flying throw the door and into me.

I went flying into the wall and slide down. Once that power entered my body I knew I was to late.

She was gone and she gave me her power. I tried to keep my eyes open but they were closings over my tears and then blacked out. . . .

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	4. School Starts & Blair's Griefing

_**Chapter 4: School Starts & Blair's Griefing **_

_**Blair's POV**_

I woke up back in my room. At the foot of my bed was gifts.

I pulled the closest one and read the card. It was from Remus and the others.

All of them were from them. And they all was clothes.

Warm clothes and I like them. If I didn't just lose my mother I would have went and found them.

To thank them for getting me some warm clothes. I got up and put the clothes away.

Then I got back into my bed were I cried some more. I was really close to her.

She was more then just my mother she was like my best friend. And now she was gone forever.

More tears ran down my face as I thought about the good times I had with her. Then a knock came at the door.

I didn't bother getting up. Sooner or later they will leave.

But they just kept knocking so I got up and went to the door. When I opened the door the boys were standing there.

I left the door open for them to come in. When they came in I got back into bed. My back was towards them.

"Thanks for the gifts."

I said but my voice sounded awful. Remus was looking into my eyes.

"Your eyes are even redder then before."

He said to me softly. I looked away from them.

Staring at the wall as I started to talk.

"Yeah will I had a rough few days."

I said in my awful voice. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Why? What happened?"

Sirius said but there was something in his voice when he spoke.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

I said as I pulled up my knees. If I start thinking about it, I would start crying again.

Then Chip came out of the shadows scaring the boys.

"What the hell is that!"

Sirius yelled as he moved as far away as he could. The Demon cat was huge like a wolf.

So their reaction was normal. Chip meowed at me and he had a letter around his neck.

"His name is Chip he belongs to my father."

I said as I took off the note.

"But what is it?"

James said and before I started to read the note. I looked over at them.

Peter was whimpering behind Sirius.

"Demon Shadow Cat."

I said and they looked at me weird. Chip jumped up on my bed and curled up. "It's a demon?"

Remus said as he looked at Chip.

"Yes he is. Why you never seen a demon?"

I said as I patted Chip's head.

"No."

They all said at the same time.

"Really? Back home there are a lot of them. That's why they sent me here."

I said as I started to remember what happened. Blood started to fill my eyes.

Then they started to spill from my red eyes.

"Your bleeding!"

Remus said in alarm. I wiped away the blood.

"Its normal."

I said as I dried my eyes.

"Blood coming from your eyes isn't normal for any one."

James said and I looked over at him.

"For me it is."

I said as I put my head on my knees. They looked at me with that look again.

"I never meant anyone that cried blood."

Sirius said in a off tone.

"Will I'm not like any one you meant."

I said as I started to read the note. But the tears came back the more I read.

He told me that mother died and he went into hiding. That she loved me and wanted me to move on.

To live my life to the fullest. When he gets the changes he would came and see me.

"What's wrong?"

Remus said with worry in his voice.

"Just at note from my father. . ."

I said in a somber voice.

"What happened?"

James said.

"My mother is dead. . . ."

Was all I said and the air seemed to get colder.

"Sorry."

They said. I just put the note on the bed side table. I didn't know what to say.

So I just looked down at Chip. Something in side me was started to awake.

I started to feel my insides start to burn. The pain in my stomach was nothing to the pain in my heart for my mother.

"Guys I think we should leave Blair to grief."

Remus said to his friends. I looked over as they got up and left.

I woke up to the noise of knocking. My body felt sloshy as I walked towards the door.

When I opened the door Dumbledore was on the other side of it.

"Sorry to wake you up. But school starts tomorrow and I have a list of classes you can take if you like."

He said as he sat down in a chair and I sat on my bed. Chip shrunk into a normal cat.

"What classes can I take?"

I said as I patted Chip.

"While there is Astronomy, Ancient runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Potions."

He read me the list.

"How many can I take?"

I asked him in a low voice.

"While since you cant do a lot you could take them all. If you like you can take them for a while and you can pick the ones you like."

Dumbledore said. I nodded then he told me what each class was.

Since I grew up like a muggle I knew every thing about them. So I wouldn't take that.

But the others should at lest take my mind off my mothers death. So after I told him I would take all the other classes.

"While dinner is going to start you should come down for some food."

After he said that he left and I sat there. Chip licked my hand and I smiled a little. "You should go and eat Blair."

Chip said to me.

"Your right."

I said and got up.

"I bring you some food and water."

I said to him and he licked his lips.

"Thanks."

Then I got up and left the room. As I walked down the cold corridor that leads to the main hall.

The new clothes that I go were black with gold and red on them. It look like the others clothes.

"Hey Blair!"

Said a voice behind me. I turned slowly around to see the boys.

Remus had a smile on his face. The others looked a little scared and I couldn't blame them.

"Hey."

I said as they got closer.

"Your going down to dinner?"

Sirius said. I nodded my head and we started to walk again.

"I'm going to take a few classes while I'm here."

I told Remus. He smiled at me.

"That's good which classes are you taking."

Remus asked me. I told him the classes that I was taking.

He smiled more.

"I'm talking most of those classes I can help you out."

He said to me. I smiled back at him.

"So if you like I can show you to the class rooms. If you don't know were they are."

I started to think that he had a thing for me.

"That would be nice of you Remus."

I said back to him as we walked into the great hall. I sat next to Remus and Sirius. They hall was packed with the other kids. But as we walked in I saw a lot of them look and stared at me as I walked with them to their table.

We started to eat and listened to them talk. But with how great my hearing is I could hear the others talk about me.

Who I was. Is what the males were talking about.

But the girls wonder why I was sitting with them. They didn't like that at all.

I guess they had a thing for them. I let out a sigh before I took a bit out of my stake.

"Whats wrong?"

Remus said as he turned his head to look at me better. I chewed my food slowly before swallowing.

"Its nothing really. Just getting a better feel of what you group means to the others here."

I said. Remus had a confusing look on his face. I smiled and shook my head. "Never mind Remus."

I said softly. Then I got up to head to the kitchen to get Chip something to eat.

As I headed for the kitchens I felt someone following me. As I walked into the kitchen Remus and his friends came in after me.

"What are you doing? You just ate."

Sirius said. The elfs got me the food that I asked for.

"Its not for me."

I said as I turned all the way to face them.

"If its not for you then for who?"

Peter said in a low voice.

"The food is for Chip."

I said back to him. As I looked into Peters eyes.

There was something in his eyes that I didn't like. Sure when I looked into Sirius's eyes.

I saw darkness but looking into his I see betrayal and evil was starting to form in side him.

"W-w-why are you looking at m-m-me like that for?"

Peter said to me. I looked away from him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare. Some times I just space out while I'm looking at something."

I said in a low voice.

"Sorry guys but I really need to get back to my room."

I said as I walked past them. The burning feeling was starting to hurt more then before.

I stopped in front of the door. Cause the pain was running threw my blood all over my body.

I could feel my body starting to shake with pain.

"What's wrong?"

James said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's a girl thing."

I said as I walked out of the kitchen and headed back to my room. Every step I took felt like I was walking into a room full of fire.

Once in my room I fell on to my bed hard. Breathing hard so I wouldn't scream out in pain.

My body felt hot like I was really on fire.

"Your body is going threw the change Blair. Don't fight it and it will go faster." Chip said as his body started to change into the shape of a human. Since he is a powerful demon he could change his from when ever he wants.

Since I didn't want to chance opening my mouth. I just nodded my head.

Cause if I open my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop my self from screaming.

"I have something that will let you sleep while your body finishes the pain change."

Chip said as he pulled out a small bottle full of bright blue liquid inside it.

"I make you drink it but it would take to long for it start working. But if I put it in your heart first it would start working in no time."

I didn't know how much longer I could take the pain. So I nodded my head and he flipped me over on to my back.

Then he jammed the needle in my heart and the liquid went straight into my heart. It hurt so bad that I put my head into a pillow and screamed into it.

"It's a good thing that your mother packed your bag."

He said as he rubbed my head. Blood tears were running down my face from the pain.

But my body was starting to relax and my eyes were closing. I couldn't keep them open even if I wanted to.

_**Remus's POV**_

It was the first day back from winter holiday. I got up early and went to Blair's room.

I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it. The seconds ticked by and I started to think that she went down to breakfast.

But as I was going to turn around and leave. Is when the door opened.

Blair was standing there and her eyes seems to have turned from eyed to a deep bloodred. Her skin was really pale like the full moon's light on a clear nigh.

Her black and red hair turned snow white with silver like the moon it self in it. "Sorry did I wake you up? But classes will be starting soon."

I said and she smiled at me. But she had two fangs now as while.

"Ok let me get ready I be out in a few minutes."

She said as she went back in side her room. I didn't know if I should wait out here or in the great hall.

Before I could make up my mind Blair came out in tight black jeans and a tight long black sleeve shirt. For a 13 year old she had some huge breasts.

The biggest ones I ever seen since I came to this school.

"So which class is first?"

Blair asked me and her voice changed as while. It was more softer and sexier. "We have Herbology first. I show you after we eat."

I said and she nodded as she picked up her bag and followed me. As we walked into the great hall every head turned to look at Blair.

Even the teachers were staring with their mouths open. When we got to the others and sat down they couldn't take their eyes off her.

"Stop staring at me and eat."

Blair said as she started to eat and drink. By the way she was eating you would have thought that she hasn't eaten in a while.

"Umm ok."

The others said. But as they started to eat they kept looking at her.

After a while it was almost time for class to start.

"We better get going or we are going to be late again."

I said as I got up. Blair got up with me but the others just looked at me.

"We have something to do before we got to class. So go ahead of us and we meet you there when we are done."

James said. He and Sirius had the same look in their eyes.

When they have that look in their eyes its never a good thing.

"Come on Blair lets get going."

I said to Blair.

"Ok."

She said in a low voice as she followed me to the green houses. . . . .

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long. **_


	5. First time

_**Chapter 5: First time**_

_**Blair's pov**_

Remus took me to the green houses.

These plants they use I never seen before.

I couldn't help my self but to smile as we worked.

This is really helping me to keep my mind off the bad things.

The others came in a little after the lesson started.

Remus helped me out a lot, since I have no clue what the hell I'm doing.

After a while I started to pick up what we are doing.

"How are you doing Blair?"

Remus asked me with a smile.

I smiled back at him wiht a little blush in my cheeks.

"I'm doing good Remus. Thanks to you. If you didn't help me out then I would have been lost."

I said to him.

Remus blushed a little when we looked into each others eyes.

"Thanks Blair."

Remus said as we cleaned up.

When we finished cleaing up the bell rang.

We grabbed out bags and headed to our next class.

I could see other students giving Remus dirty looks.

I could tell Remus didn't like what the others was doing.

"Why are they looking at you like that for?"

I growled softly.

Remus looked at me with a sad look in his blue eyes.

"Its cause of the scars I have."

Remus said in a low voice.

Like he was scared of what I would think of him.

That made me growl a little.

"Don't let them get to you Remus. Besides I think Scars are sexy."

I said to Remus who I made blush a deep red.

"Thanks Blair."

Was all he could say.

So for the rest of the day Remus and I talked a lot.

When I didn't have a lesson I would go to my room with Chip.

My change changed me.

At first I thought it was me.

But as the day went on I noticed that I can hear what others are thinking about.

I found out what Remus is scared about.

He is scared about me founding out about what he really is.

I heard about them but never thought I would meet one before.

I don't understand why he would be so scared of that.

He is who he is and he shouldn't be scared.

But that's how I think and I'm not from his world so I don't understand my self.

Maybe people in his world don't like people like him.

At lest he is human.

Unlike me I'm a born hybrid the first one of my kind. . .while the first and last.

Never been a human in my life.

But me I don't give a fuck what others think of me.

I found Remus walking to the great hall alone.

"Remus!"

I called out.

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Blair how are you?"

Remus said as I got closer to him.

I knew there is a hiding place behind the tapestry that is behind Remus.

I pushed him threw the tapestry and up against the wall.

Then I kissed him softly.

I've seen people do this on tv.

So I hope I'm doing this right.

Remus has shocked as I pressed my lips again his.

Then I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"What was that for Blair?"

Remus said with shock in his voice.

I smiled at him again.

"Cause I like you Remus. I know we just meant. But thre is something about you that I really like."

I said before I kissed him again.

Remus put one of his hands on my hip and the other one in my hair.

I could fell is cock getting hard.

I could fell my self getting turn on.

I put my hands on the bottom of his robes then slowly pulled up.

But he stopped me and I looked at him.

"Not here."

He said in a low husky voice.

I smiled at me.

"Lets go to my room."

I said and he nodded his head.

Then I put my hand into his and pulled him with me.

We got to my room and I locked the door.

"Chip I need you to leave for a few hours. Go home and see the family."

I said and he nodded then we left.

Then I pulled Remus's robes off.

He had jeans and a short sleeved shirt on.

I saw the scars on his arms.

I touched them and he flinched a little.

"You don't need to flinch Remus. I'm not going to run away or anything."

I said as he lifted my shirt up.

He saw some of the scars I've gotten when I was small.

"How did you get them?"

Remus asked me softly as he put his thumb on one of my scars and rubbed softly.

"When I was small I was attacked."

I said softly as I looked up at him.

Remus had sadness in his eyes.

But I reached up and kissed him.

Remus kissed me back as he laid me back in my bed.

He had my legs opened so he could get between them.

I could fell his cock rubbing up against my pussy.

I moanded into our kiss.

"Mmm thats sexy Blair."

Remus said when he pulled away.

I blushed as we took off each others clothes.

"I've never done this before Remus."

I said in a shy voice.

Remus blushed a he got back between my legs.

"It's ok Blair. This is my first time too."

Remus said blushing harder.

I blushed as he went down on me.

I moaned as he licked my pussy.

I never felt anything like this before.

I dont't know how Remus knew how to do this.

I moaned louder as my nails cut threw the sheets.

Then Remus pulled back.

"Does that feel good Blair?"

Remus asked me.

I looked at him and I knew my face is pink.

"Yes."

I breathed.

Remus blushed as he smiled at me.

Then he licked his way up my body to my neck.

I could feel the wolf pulsing in him.

I licked his neck as he sucked and nipped at my neck.

"Can I put it in?"

Remus breathed into my ear.

I could smell his lust coming off him.

If he had a nose like mine then he could smell my lust for him.

Now I knew why dad was all over mom when the full moon was near.

"Yes Remus."

I said as I nuzzled his neck.

Then slowly pushed the tip of his cock into me.

I coul feel my pussy being pushed open more.

It hurt a lot but I didn't make a sound.

"I know it hurts Blair. It will pass after a while love."

Remus said softly into my ear.

I pulled him closer to me.

"Ok Remus."

I said softly back to him as he pushed a little more into me.

I closed my eyes and burried my face into his neck.

Remus spoke softly to while he slowly pushed him self deeper into me.

Remus would stop and let me get use to him being in me.

Then he would push more into me then stop.

Remus did this till he was all the way in.

As Remus pushed him self in he would moan or whimpper.

Like he wanted more.

I knew how he felt if it didnt hurt I would have told him to go faster if he pleased.

"I'm going to pull out now Blair."

Remus moaned.

I nodded against his neck.

Then he slowly pulled out.

It didn't hurt when he pulled out.

Not all the way out he kept the tip in.

He let me relaxed a little before he started to push it back into me.

This time it didnt hurt as bad.

I relaxed more as Remus slowly pushed him self deeper into me.

"How does it feel now?"

Remus breathed against my neck.

I kissed his neck before I answered.

"Its starting to feel good Remus."

I said softly to him.

Remus pulled away from my neck and looked down at me.

"Ok will when it stops hurting let me know."

Remus said before he put his face back into my neck.

He moaned as he went all the away in then back out again.

Remus did this a few times and it started to feel really good.

I moaned into Remus's ear.

"I take that as it don't hurt any more."

Remus said soflty into my ear before he kissed my neck.

"Yes."

I purred into his ear before I kiss his neck back.

"Can I go faster?"

Remus asked me when he pulled back.

I looked him in his blue eyes.

I can see the wild side of him wanting to come out.

"Yes Remus."

I said and his lips came crashing down on mine.

He kissed m hard as he went went in and out of me fast.

I moaned as I wraped my legs around his hips.

Remus started to go a harder as while.

It feels great and I could feel something going on with my body.

I dont know what is going of with it.

But I felt my pussy tighen up around Remus's cock.

Then I left out a loud moan before my body did something.

I felt Remus push his cock as deep as he could go and felt something hot come out of him. He laid on top of me panting.

I put my arms around him and held him as I hummed softly.

Remus looked at me for a long time.

Then he moved some of my hair out of my face.

"Blair?"

Remus said softly to me.

"Yes Remus?"

I said back as I smiled at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way. But what did you want to have sex with me?"

Remus asked.

I could hear this thoughts.

He dont understand why I picked him over Sirius and James.

I kissed his lips.

"Like I said before I like you Remus a lot. Beside you and I are alike in more ways then one."

I said and kissed him again.

Remus kissed me back.

"And I wanted to make you mine before someone else did."

I said to him and he blushed at me.

"Why would you want me for?"

Remus said with shame in his voice.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Cause your not like everyone else. Like me you are different. I like different cause its not normal. My parents wanted me to be normal but I will never be normal. I am who I am. Like you Remus. You are who you are and thats what I like about you a lot."

I said and Remus had a tear roll down his face.

I wiped it away and kissed him again.

"I never had anyone tell me they like me like that."

Remus said as he closed his eyes.

I pulled him closer to me.

His head laid on my breasts.

"While its the truth Remus. I like you a lot."

I said and I could feel Remus getting turned on again.

I smiled as he started to suck on my breast.

I started to moan and he rolled me over.

"Sorry but I want more of you Blair."

Remus said before we started up again.

_**Hello my minions! ! ! I hoped you like this Chapter! ! ! If you didnt pick up why Blair wanted Remus there are two reasons. The first one is she is like her father when she turns of age (13) for her kind. The full moon make's them go into heat. lol The other reason is it while help her not think of her mother. Anyway let me know what you think. Do you like Blair and Remus as a couple or no? Let me know what you think. Oh before I forget. A lot of bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts now. This might be a happy story or a horror story with a happy ending? Not going to tell you if it is or not. Just have to keep reading to find out! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	6. Death At Hogwarts

_**Chapter 6: Death At Hogwarts**_

_**Blair's pov **_

I opened my eyes and felt Remus's arms around me.

I pulled up at his sleeping face.

He has the most sexiest smile I ever seen.

I closed my eyes again and saw my mothers dead body.

I opened my eyes and started to shack.

"What's wrong?"

Remus said softly into my ear.

I rubbed my face against his bare chest.

"I hate having time to think."

I said softly back to him.

Remus pulled me closer to him.

"Why?"

He asked me.

I looked up at him.

His blue eyes had worry in them.

"Every time I close my eyes I see my mother dead. When I'm awake all I can think about is my mother."

I said softly.

Remus kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I'm sorry Blair. Is this why you wanted to shag?"

Remus asked me.

I kissed him again.

"Yes but there is something else going on to. Beside I do really like you Remus. I wouldn't sleep with just anyone."

I said as I nuzzled him.

He closed his eyes.

"I have something to ask you and I hope you tell me the truth."

He said slowly.

I looked at him waiting to see what he wanted to ask me.

"Blair what are you?"

Remus said so low that if I wasnt a hybrid I wouldnt have heard him.

I froze in his arms.

"If you knew what I am you would believe me. If you did then you wouldn't want to be my friend. You are the first real friend that I have ever had. All I've ever knew is my parents."

I said softly as I sat up and moved away from Remus.

Remus looked at me as he to sat up.

"My mother was a Fallen Angel and my father is a demon. That makes me a hybrid. The first and last of my kind."

I said as tears ran down my face as I turned away from him.

I couldnt stand to see the look of horror on his face.

Know what I am and then thinking about shagging a monster.

Remus pulled me into his arms.

I looked up at Remus who was looking down at me.

"You are who you are Blair. No matter what you are I still like you."

Remus said and then more tears ran down my face as he bent his head down and kissed me.

I kissed him as he held me close to his body.

"Why would you still like me knowing what the hell I am."

I asked him in a husky voice from crying.

Remus smiled down at me.

"I know what it is to be different."

Remus said softly to me.

"What do you mean?"

I asked cause I wanted to see if he would tell me.

Remus turned pale but he took a deep breath.

"What I'm about to tell you, you cant tell anyone. Only my friends know what I am. Every one self dont and it would be bad for me. I'm a werewolf."

Remus said softly.

I pulled him down and kissed him.

"Thank you for tell me Remus. I wont tell anyone. Will you not tell any one about me?"

I asked him and he looked at me.

"Me and the other three saw you throwing your self at the main doors. They want to know and I know they wont say anything."

Remus said and I put my face against his neck.

"You can tell them if they wont say anything Remus."

I said and I felt his hand slide between my legs.

I moaned into his ear.

"I wont love."

Remus said before he kissed my shoulder and slide his fingers into my pussy.

"Thank you."

I moaned as he laid me down on my bed and removed his fingers.

Remus lick my juices off his fingers then rammed his dick into my pussy hard.

I screamed out with pleasure.

"You like it when I fuck you hard?"

Remus breathed into my ear before he nibbled on my ear.

"Yes!"

I moaned into his.

"Good cause I dont mind missing one day of lesson to shag you all day long."

Remus said as he went harder into me.

I screamed more as I felt ever inch of Remus huge dick going in and out of my pussy.

It was dinner time and we haven't eaten last night or all day to day.

So we got dressed and headed down for dinner.

As we walked Remus grabbed my hand as walked.

I blushed as I looked at him.

"Do you do this with all the girls?"

I asked Remus.

I know I was his first time but he could have held hands with other girls.

Remus blushed.

"No I haven't Blair. Since your my girl now I thought you would like to hold hands." Remus said with a smile.

"What did you ask me out?"

I asked trying to remember when he could have asked me.

Remus smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm asking you right now love."

Remus said softly.

I blushed as I looked up at him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Remus."

I said softly.

Remus stopped and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good I would love to me your boyfriend love. Cause-"

He said before whispering into my ear.

"I want to be the only one that has sex with you. But beside the sex we get each other." Remus said before he pulled away making me blush.

"Good cause I dont want another female going after you."

I said as he went pink.

We got to the great hall and to the table.

"Where have you been Moony?"

Sirius asked Remus.

"I been busy."

He said as he looked at me.

I smiled as his hand went to my thigh.

I smiled as I helped my self to the food.

"Busy with what I wonder?"

James said as he eyed Remus then me.

I smiled at them.

"His been busy with me and my kitty."

I said softly so only they would hear me.

They blushed then smiled at us.

"Oh. You go Moony getting some."

Sirius said as he patted Remus back.

"So Blair how is our little Moony?"

James asked making Remus blush a deeper red.

I smiled as I leand on him.

"He rocks my world hardcore."

I purred to them.

Making them all blush.

"I never had a bird tell me that."

Sirius said.

"Who wants to be a bird in bed? I rather be a beast."

I said as I rubbed Remus leg.

"Nice. While maybe I have to have a go with you soon."

Sirius said and I heard Remus growl.

"Sorry Sirius but I a one man kind of girl. Besides your not my type."

I said as I ate more.

Sirius looked at me then Remus.

"Will you let me have a go?"

He asked Remus.

"Hell no."

Remus said back to him.

"No fair. Remes gets his first girlfriend and she is a beast in bed."

Sirius said in a sad voice.

I smiled as we got done eating.

"Remus you coming back to my room?"

I asked as we all headed out of the great hall.

"I would love to love. But if I do then I wont want to go to my lessons. "

He said and I understand.

"Ok I see you after lessons?"

I asked before I kissed him.

"Yep."

He said after we pulled away.

"You can find me in library."

I told him.

"Your not going to go to lessons?"

James asked me.

"Not for a while. I want to go and read for a while."

I said then said goodnight to them.

The next day I got a bad feeling.

I knock came my door and I went to open it.

The headmaster is on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you. But there has been a killing in the school."

He said and I looked at him.

"It wasnt me sir. But take me to the body and I can sniff around."

I said and he looked at me.

"Ok follow me."

He said and I did.

It was a body from Slytherin.

I sniffed around and then growled.

"What happend?"

Said one of th teacher or Professors you might call them here.

The body was torn up really bad.

"It was something from my world. But I dont understand how it could get in here."

I said as I looked up at the heamaster.

"I dont know. You think you can find it?"

He asked me softly.

"I can try. You want to keep a eye on the students."

I said as I took off sniffing the air.

_**Hello my minions! ! How do you like this chapter? I hope you liked it. What do you think is happing at Hogwarts? Review=More Chatpers! ! !**_


	7. Demon's At Hogwarts

_**Chapter 7: Demon's At Hogwarts**_

_**No One's pov**_

Blair sniffed around and found a lot of demon scents.

But she couldn't find the one that killed the boy.

She told the Dumbledore what she found.

Most of the demons was peaceful.

As the week went by more the deaths picked up.

The deaths wasn't in just one house.

A few from one house, one or two from the others.

Blair didnt know what to think.

She would rome around the halls listening for anything and everything.

Blair told Remus and the others not to go roming at night till the killer is found.

Blair even had Chip roming around.

But no matter what the killer killed and they couldn't understand how it is getting around. Then Blair started to have nightmare's about the killings.

Will just the Slytherin deaths.

She don't undertstand why she is dreaming this.

Blair kept her eyes on Remus durning the day.

After his lessons they would go back to her room and shag till dinner.

Then they would eat and she would walk them back to their common room.

After that Blair would take to the halls.

But after that week there wasn't any more deaths.

Dumbledore didnt know what to make of this.

So the month needed and the new one started.

But no one felt easy about it.

As the month went on something started to happen.

Instead of deaths students started to vanish.

It was one a week.

But what was worst it happened at night when they are asleep.

Blair made Remus and the others sleep in her room.

There was the only safe place for them.

Blair tried to do a barrier for the school but sadly she couldn't do it.

Dumbledore knew she was trying her best to keep the school safe.

Blair started to see demons out on the grounds at night.

Some of them would just look up at the school and that would be it.

Other's would try to get in but it was like someething was keeping them out.

No one knows what is doing this.

Blair sometimes could feel her father's power.

But when she would go and try to find where it was coming from.

It would vanish before she could get there.

Remus was worried for Blair cause is he could see her working her self into the ground to make sure every one was safe.

_**Hello my demon minions. I hope you like this chapter. More is coming just have to wait and see. But what would you like to see happen? What will happen to Hogwarts if there is no more students? Will they all die or will the killer be stopped? Just have to read and find out! ! ! Review=More Chapters! ! ! !**_


	8. The Dance

_**Chapter 8: The Dance**_

_**Remus's pov**_

The kidnappings stopped and the ones that was kidnapped came back. But they dont have any memories of what happened or where they were. As long as they were safe thats all that matters. Its been a while and there hasn't been any deaths, kidnapping or any demons around. Blair told me that there isnt any more demons around the last month. So the dance we have every month is back on this month.

I wanted to ask Blair to go with me. So after our lessons I went looking for Blair. It didnt take me long cause she was waiting for me down the hall. "Hello Remus. How was your classes?" Blair asked me softly. I smiled as I got closer to her. I kissed her lips before I spoke. Blair calls the lessons classes and I think that is cute.

"Hello Blair. They were long. I wanted to be with you." I said softly to her. Blair blushed a little but she looked happy. "I miss you too Remus." Blair said with a smile. We started to walk to the library so I can start on my homework. I grabbed Blair's hand as we walked. The rest as following us. "Blair?" I said softly. "Yes Remus?" Blair said with a soft purr in her voice. I love it when she does that. "I want to ask you something." I said to her as I looked at her. "Ok Remus what do you want to ask me?" Blair said low as we walked into th library.

We went to our table then sat down. "Will before very thing that happened. We have dances once a month. Since they are doing it this weekend. So I was wondering would you be my date?" I said and I know I blushed. Blair's face is a bright pink. Blair smiled as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I would love to. I just need to get a dress." Blair said softly.

"Ok if you need help getting a dress let me know." I said to her. "Thank you Remus." Blair said softly before she kissed me. "While I better go and see what I can find. I only got a day." Blair said again and then got up and left the library.

_**Blair's pov**_

I left Remus and the others in the library. I went to my room and dug threw my bag. I felt it before I saw it. Then I pulled out the dress. It is a long and tight. This was one of my favorite dresses mother had. But it didn't smell like her. "Guess mother made me my own dress." I said to my self.

I took off my clothes then slipped on the tight black dress. Then I looked at my self in the mirror. The dress looks good on me. It has a low back and the front where my belly button is and a slit up to my hip. That part was opened from there and up to the bottom of my breasts. . .while between them. I even have high heels to go with this. Then I took the dress off then put on my clothes again.

Then I left my room and found Remus and the others leaving the library. I jumped on Remus's back and he looked at me with a smile. "So did you have any luck?" James asked me as we headed for dinner. "Yep." I said softly as I started to suck on Remus's neck. Remus moaned and the guys chuckled a little. "So do we get to see it?" Sirius asked. "Not till tomorrow night." I said. "Aww come one Blair." Sirius whined at me.

I stuck out my tongue at him. "No." I said with my face turning red. So I put my face into Remus's neck. "Sirius leave my Blair bear alone. We can wait till tomorrow night." Remus said softly as I got off his back. We held hands as we walked into the great hall. We sat down to eat.

Its the night of the dance. I got into my dress and heels. Then I did my make-up and I did my hair. It put it up in a nice stile. Then I looked at the clock on my wall. It was time. So I left my room and slowly made my way down. I never wear anything like this so I don't know if they would like my dress.

There was a lot of people down the stairs. I saw Remus in his dress robes looking around for me. I took a deep slow breath then I started to walk down the stairs. As I came down the stairs every one stopped what they are doing. Their eyes was on me and I didn't want them to look at me. But I saw Remus looking at me like I'm the only one for him. He moved threw every one and met me at the bottom of the stairs. He took my hand and kissed it. "You look very beautiful Blair." Remus said as I took his arm.

We could hear the others talking. Like how the hell Remus got me. And shit like that. I put my head on his arm as we walked into the great hall. Their was tables with food all over the place. Music is playing and there is people dancing. James and Lily moved to the dance floor. "You want to dance Blair?" Remus asked me softly. "Yes." I said back. Then we moved to the dance floor. Its a slow dance so Remus and I held each other close as we danced around the floor and other dancers.


	9. Home To Stay

_**Chapter 9: Home To Stay**_

_**Remus's pov**_

The school year is almost over and since Blair bear has no home to go to. I was worried that she has to stay at the school alone. So after our last lesson of the day I pulled James to the said. "James I need to ask you something." I said in a low voice. He looked at me then smiled. "Ok Remus ask away." James said to me.

I rubbed the back of my head. "You know Blair can't go home this summer." I said softly. "I know Remus." James said and smiled bigger. I looked at him. "I already talked to the headmaster Remus. Blair is coming home with me. So you can come over when ever you want." James said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at him. "Thanks mate. You don't know who relived to hear that." I said to him. "Your welcome Moony. Beside's she is one of us can't leave her her alone." James said as we headed to the common room. "Does Blair know she's going to your house this summer?" I asked James but he gave me that shity grin of his face. "Nope I'm going to tell her soon." James said and I shook my head at him.

"I don't like the way you said that." I said as we ran into Blair bear. "Yeah guess what you doing?" Blair asked as I looked at the books in her arms. "Heading to the common room. Want to come?" James asked her. Blair smiled at him. "Sure." Blair said before we kissed each other. I smiled as we started to walk again. I threw my arm around Blair's shoulder. She looked up at me with a smile.

"So love what you been doing all day?" I asked her. Blair giggled as she looked up at me then looked away. "In the library reading." Blair said softly as we sat down on the couches. Blair put her head on my arm. "That sounds great." I said before I kissed the top of her head. "I wish you were there with me." Blair said as she turned her head so she can kiss my lips. I smiled into our sweet soft kiss.

We pulled away and looked at each other for a while. Then she put her head back on my arm. I snaked my arm around her waist. We listened as James talked about Quidditch. He and Sirius is on the house team. Blair listened to them tail till every one got tired. We still had time before we had to be in the common room. So I walked Blair to her room. "You want to stay the night?" Blair asked me as she watched me rubbed my tired eyes. "That would be nice. " I said and Blair pulled me into her room. I watched Blair as she got ready for bed. I took off my robe and shoes.

"Remus dear you can sleep in your boxers." Blair spoke softly. I blushed a little as she walked over to me. Then she took off my shirt. Blair let my shirt drop soflty on the floor as she kissed my neck. Her hands slide softly down my body to my pants. She unbutton them and they fell to the floor. Blair nuzzled my neck before she pushed me on to the bed. Blair snuggled up against me, putting her head on my chest. I held Blair close to me as I pulled the covers over us.

"No fun tonight?" I teased Blair. She nipped my chest playfully. "I thought you needed your sleep." Blair said to me as we looked into each others eyes. There was something in them that made me think. _**Does she know what I am?**_ I thought to my self. Cause when the full moon is near I get tired a lot. "Thank you Blair. Just let me get some rest and then we can have fun." I said to her. Blair kissed me softly before she spoke again. "We dont have to have fun all the time Remus.

I like doing other things with you. Sex is great with you. This relationship is more then just sex. I dont mind not having it for a while." Blair said in a understanding voice. I looked at her confussed by her voice. "Ok Blair but I like having fun with you. I know this is more then sex. But I love having sex with you babe." I said before I kissed her lips. Blairs lips turned into a smile as we made out for a while.

_**Blair's pov**_

Its the weekend and I was feeling down. Cause the summer starts next week and I didnt have any where to go. I thought Remus would ask me to come to his house but nothing. I romed around the grounds all day. Since the weather is been nice out so I been out here as much as I can. "Blair there you are." Came James's voice from behind me. I turned around to see James alone running up towards me. "Hey James what's up?" I said to him as he stopped in front of me.

"Nothing I came to ask you where are you going for the summer holiday?" James said and I turned away. It hurt my heart to think about it. "I guess I be staying here for the summer. I thought Remus would take me home but I guess I'm wrong." I said in a low voice. "Damn it! I forgot!" James yelled as he face palmed him self. I looked at him. "What?" I said. "Sorry but your coming home with me this summer."

James said and I looked at him. "Why am I going home with you?" I said as I looked at him. "Cause Remus asked me to." James said. "Why?" I asked and James got this sad look on his face. "While Remus's parents are very nice but they dont have a lot of money. They dont have a lot of room for any one. So Remus asked me to take you home so he can come over and see you." James said slowly like he was making sure he didnt say to much. I didn't know that.

"Ok. Thank you James for taking me in." I said in a sad voice. James smiled as he pulled my into a hug then messed up my hair. "Your welcome Blair your like a sister to me. So I can't let you stay at the school alone." James said as we walked back to the castle for lunch. James had his arm around my shoulders like a brother would do to a sister.

_**Hello my demon minions! How do you like this chapter? I hoped you like it. What is going to happen this summer? What is going to happen at James's family home? Just have to wait and see. Just so you know I'm going to finish all the chapters I got review for. So I can post them up at the same time. So this might take me a while but you will get your chapters my minions! Let me know what you think! ! ! Love you guys and girls! ! ! Oh one favor if you dont mind? Have I put that Blair knows that Remus is a WW? (ww=werewolf) Can some one let me know? Thanks! Review=More Chapters! ! !**_


	10. Meeting the Potter Family

_**Chapter 10: Meeting the Potter Family**_

_**Blair's pov**_

Its the the day we be leaving after we eat breakfast. I had my back pack on with every thing I own. I even packed up my room cause I didn't want to leave anything here. We got done eating and then headed for the train. Remus and I held hands as we walked into the train. I didn't talk much today. I didn't feel like it and I really didn't feel like talkig. Remus didn't say anything about me not talking. He pulled out a book and I leaned on him so I could read with him.

His arm when around me so pull me closer to him. I kissed his neck and he purred a little as he looked down at me. I make kissy face's at him. Remus put the book in front of our face's then he kissed me. I smiled as we made out. "Get a room." Sirius said with a smile in his deep voice. We looked over at him. "Jealous?" I said softly to him. "Very jealous." Sirius said with a smile. Remus growled as he pulled me closer. "Mine." Sirius growled like a wolf. Sirius put his hands up.

"I was joking mate." Sirius said but Remus still growled as he looked at him. I smiled before I kiss his neck. Remus looked down at me then kissed me hard and wild, like a animal. I giggled a little into our kiss. He purred at the back of his throat. "I never seen Remus like this." James said softly to the others. "I know mate. He's not shy like he use to be." Sirius said back. Remus pulled back and nuzzled into my neck purring a little. I licked his neck and rubbed my face into the crook of his neck. I could smell his lust coming off him.

"So Remus you coming over this summer?" James said with a cocky smile. Remus looked over a thim. "If thats ok with you." Remus said with a smile at James. "You are more then welcome to come over. That means all of you two." James said to Sirius and Peter. "Thanks James." Peter said with a small weak smile. Remus licked my neck as he pulled me closer to him. Lily smiled at us as she put her head on James's arm. So for the rest of the trip we sat around and made out and talk.

When we got to the King's Cross I said my good-byes to them. I didnt want to leave Remus but James pulled me over to his parents. "You must be Blair. Zero's and Cleo's daughter. Its nice to meet you." Said Mrs. Potter as she hugged me. "You know my parents?" I said when we pulled away. "Your parents saved us when we where younger. We went to the states after we finished school. Some demons came at us and they came to save us." Mr. Potter said as he smiled down at me.

"I never knew that." I said with a smile. "We can talk more when we get home." So they took us to their huge house. My mouth fell opened. "You ok Blair?" James asked me. "Yeah I never seen a house this huge or with so much beauty to it." I said and he blushed a little. "Thanks. Let me show you to your room." James said as we walked into the huge house. I went up the stairs with James. "I'm going to put you in the room next to Remus's room." James smiled as he opened a huge door to my left.

We walked in and there was a lot of books on the walls. "They thought you might like this room. Remus's and your room have built in library." James said. I saw the bed and smiled. It is built into the wall with the books. "I love this room." I said as I ran my hand down a spine of a book. "You and Remus are the same. Speaking of Remus he will be here in a few days." James said. "After the full moon?" I asked and James jumped out of his skin and looked at me. "What do you mean?" He said in a low voice. "Remus is a werewolf so he turns under the full moon." I said like it was nothing.

"Did he tell you?" James said softly to me. "No." I said. "If he didn't tell you then how did you find out?" James asked me. "You are forgeting I'm a demon. I can smell the wolf on him. Beside my dad is a wolf demon so smelling out a werewolf is easy. Like I know your a duck. I don't know what you are that lets you change into a duck." I said and he smiled. "I like the term Stag better then duck. Does he know you know what you what he is?" James sasked me.

"No I haven't. I thought he would tell me. But I dont know how to bring it up." I said softly as I sat down on the soft bed. "Don't worry Blair leave it up to me." James said to me with a smile. "Thanks." I said back to him with a small smile. "While I let you unpack and make your self at home. When dinner is ready I come and get you." James said before he kissed the top of my head in a brotherly way. Then James left me there. I put my bag on the bed and changed into some shorts and a tank top.

Cause its a nice day out and I have a balcony too. So I went out side and the sun is slowly doing down. This spot will be good for sun bathing. So this summer I'm going to try and get a nice tan.

_**Hello every one. I hope you like this chapter. What do you think of it? What do you want to see happen this summer? Do you think Remus is going to tell Blair what he really is? Let me know what you think. Reviews=More Chapters! ! !**_


	11. Wolf is Out

_**Chapter 11: Wolf is Out**_

_**Remus's pov**_

I came out of James's fireplace. James had his hand out towards me. I smiled as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "Thanks mate." I said to him. James smiled at me. "I'm glade you made it Remus. Sirius and and Peter should be here soon." James said. "Where is Blair?" I asked as I looked around.

"She is sun bathing on her balcony." James said and I smiled at the thought of her in a bikini. "Where is her room at?" I said cause I want to see my girlfriend. "She is in the room next to ours. Before you go and need to talk to you." James said to me. I looked at him. "What do you need to talk about?" I asked him. "Its about your fury little prouble and telling Blair about it." James said and I looked around. "Don't worry my parents our out for a few hours. So are you going to tell Blair about you?" James said to me.

I looked away from him. "I want to tell her but I'm scared that she will leave me cause of what I am." I said softly to him. "Really Remus? Blair is a freaken demon. I dont think she mind you being a werewolf. She might even like it." James said to me. "I know but what if she don't like wolfs. She is the first girl that likes me. I don't want to scare her away." I said and James put his hand on my right shoulder.

"Mate if she really loves you she will still love you. I know Blair she wont care what you are. She still love you. Now get your ass up there and tell her." James said with a smile. "Ok I go and tell her." I said before I took off towards Blairs room. I didn't knock on the door, I just walked in. Blair's room is a lot like mine. I walked to the door that leads out to the balcony. I opened it and looked down.

What I saw made me go hard, very hard. Laying in front of me is a naked Blair. "Blair why dont you have clothes on?" I said and her eyes snapped opened and looked up at me with a smile. "You dont seem to mind me being naked. You cock seems to be happy." Blair said. "Why are you naked for?" I said again. "I dont like to have tan lines. With no clothes on I can tan all of my body with out having lines. You should have seen James when he walked out and saw me." Blair said then started to giggle.

"What did he do?" I said trying not to get made. "He started to yell at me like he is my brother. It was funny cause when he saw me he turned around and started to yell at the door." Blair said as she rolled over now I can see her nice ass.

"Blair stand up." I said and she did. I turned her around and pushed her against the rail. I pulled out my hard cock and rammed it into her. "Damn Remus you feel so damn good.!" Blair moan as she brased her self as I fucked her pussy.

Two hours later Blair is laying on top of me panting. We moved to her bed to finish up. "Damn Remus you are a beast in bed." Blair said with a smile and a soft kiss. I wrapped my arms around her. "You like beasts?" I asked her. Blair looked down at me. "Oh yes I love beasties. I'm a beast in real life. Part demon wolf and part wolf angel." Blair bear said to me. I smiled at her. "I need to tell you something." I said softly to her. "What to you need to tell me Remus?" Blair said with a smile.

"Please don't think bad of me for not telling you sooner but I was scared. . .while I am still scared. But I want you to know what I really am." I said to her. "Its ok Remus take your time." Blair said softly to me. I looked into her eyes. "I'm a werewolf." I said very low. Blair smiled at me. "I know. I wanted you to tell me. Before you asked who I know James or the others never said anything. I could smell the wolf on her. Since I'm a kind of wolf I know a wolf when I smell one." Blair said. "So you knew this hole time and it didn't bother you?" I asked her. Blair giggled softly.

"Babe your talking to a one of a kind demon. The only one of my kind. I don't care if you are a human, werewolf, vampire or demon. I love you Remus for who you are." Blair said and I have tears in my eyes. Blair looked worried. "Whats wrong babe?" Blair said as she wiped around my tears. "No one beside James, Peter, Sirius and Lily like's me. My own family dont like me cause of what I am. In our world half breeds are pushed under the rug and they try every hard to forget. You are the first girl that likes me and knows what I am." I said.

"I dont like you Remus." Blair said and I waited for her to go on. "I love you Remus. You are the first man that I meant that make's my heart beat faster. You make me happy and you make me fell normal. Sometime's I forget that I'm a demon and fell like a human." Blair said as some tears ran down her face. I smiled a little as I wiped away her tears. Then slide my hand into her hair. "I love you Blair. I don't care what you are. I love the women you are." I said before I pulled her down and kissed her hard.

_**Hello every one my Blarum minions! ! ! What did you think of this chapter? How did you like Remus telling Blair? What do you want to see in the up coming chapters? Let me know what you think. Sorry for the long wait. I'm writing all the review story's then going to post them up at the same time. I would have gotten this up sooner but I hate to say this. But I'm getting burned out on some of my storys. I know I'm a bad person. So that's why I started on some new story's so it might time some time to get everything up. So please don't be mad at me. I been in a twilight mood to write. So if you like Twilight take a look at my twilight story's and twilight crossovers and let me know what you think of them. I got one more chapter to do before they come out. So its friday and I dont have anything to do tomorrow so I'm going to stay up late and finish it. So when you wake up and get on you will have chapters to read! ! This is what I'm going to start to do now. Do all the chapters then post them up. I will post a random chapter now and =More Faster Chapters! ! !**_


	12. Father

_**Chapter 12: Father**_

_**No One's pov**_

Remus never felt so good in his life before Blair. But now he is even more happier. Cause Blair the love of his life know's what he is and she still love's him. James, Sirius and Peter never seen their friend this happy ever. They are happy to see in with someone. Blair never been around anyone else besides her mother and father. Blair is happy to fined Remus and the others. The Potter family love's having Blair around. She is like a sister to James and the fight like them to.

The summer just started and Remus was asked to stay the whole summer with them, same with Sirius and Peter. The five of them romed around the woods behind the huge house. Blair love's to be out side but never really had the chance to do so. But now Blair ran threw the tree's barefoot. The boy's barely kept up with Blair. As she ran Blair sniffed the air taking in everything in. Then she saw a buck and she didn't think about it. Blair turned into a pure black huge wolf.

The other are in shock to see that Blair can change into a wolf but there was something demonic about her. She she looked at them her eyes are glowling red and her fur looked sharp. Blair waged her tail when she looked a Remus. Who smiled at her but then the wind blew and Blair caught a scent and took off running full speed. "Blair come back!" James yelled at her as they took off after her. Blair came out into a clearing and saw him. He looked at the wolf then smiled at her.

The boys came out and saw the young man but his eyes are wrong. Blair took off running at the man then jumped at him. Turning back into her human form. She threw her self into his arms crying. Remus didn't like that at all. "Baby girl. I'm so sorry I didn't come back sooner." Zero said softly to his daughter who looked up at him with red eyes. "I thought you wasn't going to come back at all daddy!" Blair sobbed hard. The other looked at them in shock. This man is Blair's father but he dont look over 20.

"I would never leave you alone unless I knew you would be safe." Zero said softly as he huged her tighter as he rubbed his head against Blair's hair. Zero looked over to see Blair's friends and smiled at them. "You must be James. You look just like your father when he was younger." Zero said when he saw James. Who blushed a little at him. "Yes sir." James manage to said to the demon. "Let's go back to the house. We have a lot of caughting up to do." Zero said to the pups before they took off back threw the wood to the Potter house.

_**So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? What will they do when they find out? R=MFC! ! !**_


End file.
